


Visceral

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they could just blame the spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visceral

  
"Ritsuka, please. Let me take you home."

It was incredibly difficult and totally against Soubi's nature to utter those words at a time like this. He didn't _want_ to take Ritsuka home. He wanted him to stay here, just like this. He absolutely did not want to stop.

Soubi was naked and kneeling on the cold floor of his apartment. His hands were expertly tied behind his back. Ritsuka's hands had been shaking when he'd begun wrapping the bandages around his wrists, so Soubi had talked him through it, making sure he tied them tightly enough not to break.

Ritsuka was standing over him, still clothed, but from his position on the floor Soubi could see that Ritsuka was hard beneath his jeans.

Without thinking about it, Soubi leaned forward and pressed his nose against Ritsuka's crotch, inhaling deeply.

Ritsuka's knee came up and smacked Soubi underneath his chin, and without his hands to balance his body he fell back onto his ass.

"Soubi! I didn't give you permission to touch me! I didn't give you permission to _move_, you never _listen_, you just-"

The displeased look on Ritsuka's face faded quickly, taken over by one of fear and confusion. "Oh God. Soubi, I'm sorry!"

Ritsuka flung his arms around Soubi's neck and clung tightly. "Can't we stop this? I don't want to hurt you!" Ritsuka pleaded.

Soubi desperately wanted to comfort his Sacrifice, and he pulled futilely against his bonds. The feel of Ritsuka sobbing against his naked skin and his own inability to actively touch him back only made his erection harder.

Maybe Ritsuka wasn't ready for this, but Soubi had been waiting for what felt like his entire life.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka," Soubi said, partially truthful. "But the spell that Boundless used against us, even though we defeated them, it can't be helped unless they release us themselves."

Which wasn't likely. The Boundless pair had been strong, smug, and brutal. And totally caught off guard when Soubi's Words turned their Perpetual Domination spell around on them, temporarily making the Fighter control the Sacrifice instead of the other way around. The confusion this caused had allowed Loveless to win the battle, but had done nothing to reverse the effects of Boundless' original and innovative attack.

Ritsuka was now overcome with the desire to dominate Soubi sexually, and he was all but helpless to fight against it. And as much as the idea of Ritsuka physically controlling him turned Soubi on, if Ritsuka didn't accept his role completely and enthusiastically, the experience would tear him – tear _them_ – apart.

"Ritsuka, you must listen to me. Can you do that now?"

Ritsuka didn't say anything, but managed to control his erratic breathing and nod into Soubi's neck.

"I can take you home. I _will_ take you home, if that's what you want; what you need. But I'm not sure...actually, I'm quite positive it wouldn't reduce the effects of the spell. If we don't see this through...."

Ritsuka tensed up against him, and Soubi felt a deep disappointment clench his gut. But when Ritsuka slowly pulled back and looked in his eyes, what Soubi saw was sheer determination and understanding mixed with the confused desire of a fourteen-year-old boy. Soubi couldn't help himself, he moaned and thrust forward against Ritsuka's lap. He was going to completely belong to Ritsuka, physically as well as mentally, and nothing in his life had ever been more of a turn-on.

"Get up," Ritsuka commanded, and Soubi could only imagine the effort it had taken to keep his voice even and strong.

Ritsuka moved away, out of Soubi's reach and stood up straight and proud. As he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal pale skin and a still-slight build, Soubi was struck by the contrast between his youthful appearance and the mature demeanor with which he often carried himself.

Soubi would have come on the spot if he was sure it wouldn't displease Ritsuka.

"I said, _get up_," Ritsuka repeated as he removed his jeans quickly, as if worried he'd change his mind.

Soubi rolled over onto his knees and placed his forehead against the floor. It wasn't a necessary move in order to stand, but he wanted to expose himself this way to Ritsuka; he wanted to show just how willing he was to have Ritsuka take him – _all_ of him.

Soubi stood and turned around to face Ritsuka, who was now completely naked and just as hard as Soubi. His ears were twitching along with his cock, and his tail was wrapped around his leg, the tip slowly caressing the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh.

All of Soubi's dreams were about to come true. He only hoped Ritsuka wouldn't end up hating him for it.

"All right," Ritsuka said as he closed the distance and trailed his fingers down from Soubi's collarbone all the way to the curls around his cock. He twisted his fingers around the coarse hairs and tugged just enough to make Soubi suck in a tight breath in heavenly anticipation. "But I won't hurt you. I _choose_ to only do things that make you feel good. To-to _make_ you do only things that feel good. So, Soubi, what makes you feel good?"

Ritsuka's hand slipped down between Soubi's legs to cup and squeeze his balls. Soubi didn't know where Ritsuka had learned to do _that_, and he wondered again about the nature of this spell and what it might compel his Sacrifice to do? Soubi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You do, Ritsuka. You make me feel good."

Ritsuka leaned forward and up on his toes to lick at the small drop of blood on Soubi's lip.

"Walk to the bed. Kneel on the floor facing it and lay your upper body down _only_. Do you understand?"

Soubi nodded and did as he was told. He wanted so badly to spread his legs for Ritsuka, but he didn't. He wouldn't do anything Ritsuka didn't want him to do, hadn't told him to do. But the sudden feel of Ritsuka's cock nudging his ass didn't make the urge any easier to resist. The slickness of his precome aroused Soubi to the point of near-orgasm, but he held off, somehow managing to keep his body still.

"Open your legs wide," Ritsuka ordered as he pushed at Soubi's arms until he bent his elbows and moved his bound hands higher up his back and away from his ass, giving Ritsuka a full and unobstructed view.

Soubi eagerly complied, but what came next wasn't the feel of Ritsuka's cock pushing into him. No, it was the silky slide of his _tail_ that Soubi felt against his hole.

"If I'm going to give you my ears and tail," Ritsuka mused, "perhaps I should _really_ give them to you?"

Soubi felt the tip of the tail push in ever so slightly, and it was a weird combination of the pain of unlubricated intrusion and the soft tickling sensation of satiny fur.

It seemed that Ritsuka had indeed given himself over to the effects of the spell, but...on his own terms. Because there was one thing Soubi _did_ understand about this particular spell that he hadn't told Ritsuka, uncertain if the knowledge would have made him feel better or worse about their situation. The spell wouldn't – _couldn't_ – make you do anything that wasn't already a part of your nature. Maybe a buried and small part, but the instincts had to be there nonetheless.

The fact that Ritsuka was teasing him like this, that the desire and the intent had been there all along, for _him_, for _Soubi_....

Soubi couldn't help it, all his years of self-control failed him in that moment and he came. Without a hand or a thrust, he came against the bedspread at the mere thought of Ritsuka _wanting_ this, even in just a small, hidden way.

"Did you just...?" Ritsuka asked, his voice quiet and astonished, and Soubi's hazy brain wasn't sure if his Sacrifice was pleased or pissed-off.

Soubi felt a hand work its way between his legs and he hissed at the feel against his over-sensitized flesh.

Then the hand was gone, and Ritsuka's tail slipped out of him. Soubi whimpered at the loss and the possible early end to their encounter. Perhaps Ritsuka was pissed-off, or at least freaked out, and Soubi damned himself for his lack of control, his inability to please Ritsuka, it had just been so _long_, and-

A cock – _Ritsuka's_ cock – slicked with what had to be Soubi's own come was pushing none-too-gently into him. Apparently, Ritsuka wasn't exactly unhappy and _ohhhhhhhh_....

*****

Soubi woke up, slightly sore but pleasantly so. He reached across the bed to take Ritsuka into his arms but found he was alone.

He sat up quickly and was relieved to find Ritsuka sitting by the window, staring out of it while wearing only one of Soubi's t-shirts. Yes, Soubi was relieved, but a little concerned too. Somehow, without his ears and tail, he looked even smaller. Even younger.

Soubi was stricken by the fear that going through with the spell's urgings had been a mistake after all.

"It's okay, Soubi," Ritsuka said, as if he'd read Soubi's mind.

Ritsuka turned and looked at him, smiling gently. "I get it now. At least...a little bit." Ritsuka blushed slightly, and the familiarity of it warmed Soubi's heart. "The spell, how it works. The timing might have been off, but the feeling behind what we did – what _I_ did. That was all real. So. It's okay."

Soubi heard the honesty in Ritsuka's voice, but he also saw the tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Soubi was out of bed instantly and holding him as close as he possibly could, whispering words of encouragement as Ritsuka let his emotions loose and cried and cried and cried....

Soubi felt closer to him now than he did at any point last night, and he felt some strange understanding of his own work its way into his heart, though he wasn't quite sure how to name it yet. Not that it mattered, only Ritsuka mattered.

"No more...tying you up," Ritsuka declared earnestly once his tears began to dry. "I can learn to be...firm with you, but I don't want- I can't-" But Ritsuka was obviously still too confused to state his thoughts clearly.

"Whatever you want, Ritsuka. Or whatever you _don't_ want. All I want is you. I love you."

And amazingly enough, Soubi had apparently said the right thing because Ritsuka started _laughing_.

"I guess it's too much to expect you to change your spots, not even one of them" Ritsuka teased, but didn't sound at all upset about it.

Soubi tousled his hair lovingly, and found himself slightly nostalgic for the feel of an ear he could pinch and nip at. Mostly he felt happy, because maybe he _couldn't_ change – just as Ritsuka said – but even without ears and a tail, it didn't seem that Ritsuka was going to change all that much either.

And that's what finally convinced Soubi that they'd be okay.

**END**


End file.
